Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. More recently, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc. With this great number of applications, user interaction naturally becomes complex and somewhat difficult.
In the prior art, one attempt to simplify for users is to use two dimensional menus, allowing the user to see a large number of selectable applications simultaneously. However, switching from one application to the next is still a process which requires relatively focused attention by the user, even for the most common applications.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a mobile communication terminal and method providing a user interface with simpler and more intuitive selection of the most common applications.